This is a phase I study in which the primary goal is to determine the toxicity and safety of administering PA-1-STK modified ovarian tumor cells I. P. with subsequent ganciclovir therapy. The maximum tolerated dose (MTD) (up to 1 X 1010 cells per dose) of genetically modified tumor cells will be determined.